


A Gift from the Heart

by HarbingersSeclude



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Melia is gay, Sharla is gay, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, We’re all gay, i’m gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingersSeclude/pseuds/HarbingersSeclude
Summary: Melia has been working tirelessly since ascending the throne. After some convincing, though, she finally takes a break and spends some time with her friends. One friend in particular, she is most excited to see. Said friend, however, has a surprise for her...
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Sharla
Kudos: 11





	A Gift from the Heart

The cool sea breeze that blew about the bustling city of Alcamoth left most denizens in high spirits. Upon ascending the imperial throne however, Lady Melia Antiqua found the air suffocating. She felt bound to her royal duties — swamped in seemingly endless requests from citizens, guards, ministers, and more. She hardly had a moment to herself, and if such an opportunity fell at her feet, she seized it for the chance to close her eyes and sleep. At the behest of her friends, however, the empress decreed a day of complete rest: no duties, requests, or obligations. 

She opted to spend some time with each of her friends. No mask to hide or hinder her, just the empress in her typical, informal robes. She met with each friend individually as they were able to visit, and they each gave her something to takeaway from their visit. Shulk gave her gentle reassurance; Dunban gave her his honest perspective on life; Reyn gave her a headache; and Riki gave her some fatherly advice. Melia felt her spirit renewed after speaking with her friends, but her day of rest had yet to reach its conclusion. She still had yet to meet with the team’s medic and her personal confidant, Sharla. 

The High-Entian woman stood atop her balcony, arms crossed as she lost her focus staring off into the distance. Was the woman she so deeply admired and adored not going to come visit her? Perhaps she forgot? No, no, she’s not the forgetful type. Was she attacked on her way here? Could she be in need of assistance and the royal woman was completely unaware? The breeze outside began to suffocate her once again as Melia’s mind raced with anxious thoughts. She rested her elbows on the balcony railing and gripped her head in frustration when she was suddenly interrupted.

“Empress Melia Antiqua,” spoke a low voice. The royal woman quickly spun around to find one of the guards had silently approached her. 

“Y-Yes, you may speak,” she replied, voice quivering slightly.

“Your guest, the Homs woman Sharla, has arrived.” The elder guard stepped off to the side, palm out to reveal the team’s sniper stepping in, a handful of flowers clutched in one hand, and a small gift box in another. The guard bowed to the empress and promptly took his leave. Melia couldn’t help herself and excitedly jogged towards her dearest friend. 

“Ah, Lady Melia, I’m sorry I’m so late! I’ve been helping Juju repair his buggy back in Colony 6, and we had oil leak all over me and—“ Sharla began to explain herself.

“But you are here to see me now,” Melia interjected. The Homs woman smiled at her and nodded.

“Yes, I suppose that’s what matters most.” The two locked gazes, with their happy smiles soon turning into excited giggles. “Oh! Right, here, these are for you!” Sharla extended the bouquet of flowers out to the woman she adored the most. The arrangement consisted of Forget-You-Nots, Mystic Dahlias, and Night Lilies, all of which were among Melia’s favorites.

“Oh my, Sharla, this is absolutely stunning!” Melia exclaimed, taking the bouquet in her hand.

“I’m glad you like them,” Sharla chuckled.

“No, no, my dear. ‘Like’ is but an understatement. I positively love them with all of my being.” Melia flashed her crush a warm smile, causing Sharla’s face to flush as she nervously played with her hair with her free hand. 

“That’s quite the hyperbole, milady.”

“There is no such thing when I am in your company.”

“Heh,” Sharla tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. “I have one more gift for you.” Melia carefully placed the flowers on a nearby table on her balcony. “Give me your hands, beautiful.” The royal woman’s eyes darted away as blush rose to her cheeks, lifting her hands out to the woman she loved. Sharla placed the gift-box in her hand, and Melia began to carefully undo the ribbon on top — cautiously taking off the lid to reveal a silver pocket watch inside ticking away.

“A... pocket watch?” the empress curiously inquired. The Homs woman rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact.

“It belonged to my father. Ever since Colony 6 had been destroyed by the Mechon, that pocket watch remains the last thing I have to remind myself of him.”

“Oh dear, Sharla, I cannot accept such a gift,” Melia said, shaking her head as she stared at the watch, concern painted on her face. The watch itself appeared to have been repaired rather recently. The metal had some scratches here and there, but overall it was a fine piece of technology.

“I’ll never forget the day he gave it to me; I was so incredibly happy.” Melia could not peel her eyes from the watch, the grimace on her face expanded by the second. Sharla finally returned her gaze to the woman she loved. “I... wanted to give it to you, because you are the one who makes me so happy — happier than any words in any language could ever hope to convey.” Melia suddenly returned her gaze, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Sharla...” 

“You mean so much to me, Melia. That watch feels like a piece of me, and there is no one in this world I feel more comfortable giving it to than you.” In that moment a breeze passed again, but it didn’t feel oppressive this time. The wind made the avian woman feel light and free, as if an unexplained weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as the cool air blew by. Setting down the watch on the same table as the flowers, Melia didn’t bother restraining herself this time. She ran over to the Homs woman, threw her arms around her shoulders, and pressed her lips against Sharla’s. The medic instantly reciprocated, as she pressed her lips back into her lover’s and cupped her cheeks in her hands, rubbing small circles against them with her thumbs. The sensation of their lips together and Sharla’s soft, soothing touch made Melia melt into her hands. The two shared a long, passionate, warm kiss that made their worries blow away in the wind — never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing so many fics with so much tension, I had to release it a little bit. Sharla and Melia can have a little kiss, as a treat. <3


End file.
